Ô Bill
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Tom est nez chez Lancôme. Un jour, il croise la route de Bill et devient complètement fou de son odeur. OS écrit pour un jeu sur Sunscheint.


_**  
« Ô Bill »**_

Il était là. Assis à une table, derrière la vitrine de ce petit café parisien, un crayon en bois noir dans sa main droite et les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, il cherchait l'inspiration. Ses paupières noircies de maquillage et son regard souligné de la même couleur reflétait une personnalité particulièrement rêveuse. Sa main gauche jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, la tournant maintes et maintes fois. Sous la table, ses longues et fines jambes étaient croisées élégamment, contrastant avec les lacets négligemment passés dans les oeillets de ses Doc Martens noires et usées par le temps.

De l'autre côté de la rue, debout sur le trottoir avec à sa droite un sapin de Noël de la ville défraîchi, se tenait Tom Kaulitz, un autre jeune homme épiant le premier. Il avait vingt six ans, portait un costume clair de très bonne main alors que ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés sur son crâne à la manière de ses idoles rappeurs. Tom restait adolescent sur certains aspects. Il avait eu du mal à se défaire de ses baggys et de ses t-shirts trop larges, alors il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Il avait gardé en plus de sa coiffure un piercing sur le côté gauche de sa lèvre.

Il neigeait ce jour là, et Tom tenait un grand parapluie noir le protégeant ainsi des gros flocons qui s'écrasaient dans la rue. S'il était là, à observer ce jeune homme assis dans un café qui essayait visiblement d'écrire quelque chose, ça n'était pas par hasard. Non, il ne connaissait pas ce grand et séduisant androgyne. Non, il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Mais cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il l'obsédait. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que son parfum et l'odeur qui s'était dégagée de sa peau lorsqu'il l'avait croisé rendaient Tom complètement fou.

Si le tressé avait été particulièrement sensible à l'odeur de ce grand brun, ça n'était pas par hasard. Tom vivait grâce à son odorat. Il était nez chez l'un des plus grands parfumeurs qui n'était autre que Lancôme. Certaines personnes font attention au physique ou encore à la voix des gens qu'ils croisent, pour Tom c'était l'odeur. C'était inévitable pour lui, son sens olfactif s'éveillait dès qu'il effleurait une personne. Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque plusieurs jours avant, Tom avait croisé Bill dans ce café.

_**- Flashback -**_

Le serveur retourne derrière le bar préparer d'autres commandes laissant un café noir fumant sur le guéridon de Tom. Le tressé n'est pas vraiment d'humeur, cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'arrive plus à trouver une quelconque fragrance qui soit originale et pétillante. Il maudit son nez qui ne lui sert à rien en ce moment et souffle lascivement sur le dessus de la tasse qu'il tient près de ses lèvres avant de boire une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Ses yeux fixent un lampadaire défectueux qui clignote à l'extérieur du café. Il neige.

L'hiver a toujours été pour Tom la saison redoutée. Il tient à sa santé et y fait très attention, le moindre petit rhume peut ruiner plusieurs semaines de travail et le tressé tient à son poste chez Lancôme, il a mis du temps à y arriver.

**[…]**

Tom repose la tasse qu'il vient de terminer dans sa coupelle et passe rapidement par les toilettes. En repassant devant sa table, il dépose son dût ainsi qu'un léger pourboire, récupère sa veste et se dirige vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques pas à faire pour saisir la porte du café, Tom se fige. Son cerveau se met sur pause essayant d'analyser une odeur, un parfum qui vient de passer près de lui. Le tressé se retourne et aperçoit cette personne à présent appuyée contre le bar qui semble être un homme androgyne un peu plus jeune que lui. Le coeur de Tom bat fort et ses narine sont en extase. Il sait qu'il vient de trouver la note qu'il lui manquait depuis tant de temps. Il sait qu'il vient de retrouver l'inspiration.

Tom ferme les yeux furtivement et recommence à bouger doucement. Ses pas son mal assurés, le seul sens qui semble vraiment fonctionner à ce moment est son odorat. Il saisit la poignée de la porte vitrée s'apprêtant à sortir puis se retourne finalement avant de retourner s'asseoir au fond du petit café, repassant près du grand brun qui ne fait pas attention à lui. Son ventre se serre et chauffe vivement l'obligeant à se relever pour aller se rafraîchir dans les toilettes.

Tom s'accroche au rebord du petit lavabo et fixe ses yeux sur le miroir. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et son souffle est saccadé. Le tressé a trop chaud, il sait qu'il est passionné par son travail, par tout ce qui pourrait l'inspirer, mais là, c'est du domaine de l'irréel. Il se sent presque nauséeux, transpire carrément et pire, il ressent une excitation incomparable.

**« Et merde ! »** Crache Tom baissant les yeux vers son pantalon et frappant le bord du lavabo avec sa paume. **« Respire Tom, respire, c'est juste un parfum, juste un putain de parfum qui t'a donné un début de gaule ! Putain... »** Pense-t-il.

Le tressé ouvre le robinet d'eau froide et se penche pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ses joues sont brûlantes et sa peau frissonne au contact froid. Il coupe l'eau et se recule en soufflant lentement avant de ressortir de la petite pièce étriquée. Il retourne à la table du fond et fait un signe au garçon de café.

**« Un café serré s'il vous plait. »** Lui dit Tom.

**« Avec ça ? »** Demande l'homme près de lui.

**« C'est tout, merci. »** Souffle le tressé.

_**- Fin Flashback - **_

Tom s'était fait discret le reste du temps qu'il avait passé dans ce café tout en observant l'androgyne du coin de l'oeil. Apparemment, c'était un habitué, vue les familiarités qui étaient échangées entre lui et le serveur principal. C'était un bon point pour Tom car il comptait bien revenir et revoir cet être portant le parfum le plus exquis qu'il n'avait jamais senti. Son entrejambe s'en souvenait encore.

Seulement Tom n'était plus revenu depuis presque quinze jours. Il avait tenté de reproduire les subtilités du parfums de cet androgyne, mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient vouées à l'échec. Tom s'était énervé, il avait même piqué des colères dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans. Alors il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'une solution. Revoir ce beau brun. Si seulement le tressé avait été honnête avec lui même, il aurait admis qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir l'androgyne uniquement pour ça.

Non Tom n'était pas gay. Tom se disait juste indéniablement attiré par l'homme dont le parfum le scotchait. Enfin...Si on occultait l'érection proéminente qui s'était invitée dans son boxer à l'instant où il l'avait croisé près du bar, non, Tom n'était pas gay.

Le tressé se trouvait un peu stupide de rester sur le trottoir d'en face sans oser traverser la rue pour aller à la rencontre du jeune brun. Il était un peu empoté avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait toujours du mal à aller vers les gens. Tom était quelqu'un d'extrêmement renfermé, seulement cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il parle à l'androgyne ou sinon, il allait péter un câble.

Tom serra plus fort le manche du parapluie et traversa la rue après avoir pris soin de regarder que la route était libre. Il fit attention à ne pas glisser dans la neige et se retrouva tout près du café. Il s'avança encore et ferma le parapluie, le secouant un peu pour retirer les flocons gelés et après avoir prit une grande inspiration d'air froid, il entra dans le petit bistrot. L'air chaud le frappa au visage échauffant ses joues et ses doigts se mirent à le piquer désagréablement. Il n'osait pas se tourner pour regarder le brun toujours assis à sa table contre la vitre, alors il fit quelques pas de plus et prit place à une table un peu plus loin. Le garçon de café arriva rapidement et il demanda un chocolat viennois.

Il se sentait de trop à observer l'androgyne, il se sentait pesant et pourtant, en se concentrant, il arrivait presque à sentir le parfum de ce dernier emplir ses narines et commencer à le rendre euphorique. Il était tout près de lui, à juste quelques mètres, il fallait que Tom trouve la solution pour l'aborder. Seulement, il ne pourrait pas se présenter en tant que parfumeur qui voudrait lui piquer son odeur, il aurait sûrement l'air stupide. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

Le serveur déposa le chocolat chaud surplombée de chantilly et de poudre de cacao en face de Tom ainsi qu'une coupelle avec la note, le tout agrémenté d'un sourire. Ils étaient très accueillants dans cet endroit et ça plaisait à Tom dont les yeux divaguaient vers l'avant du café. Le tressé avait plongé sa petite cuillère dans la chantilly pour en manger, et regardait distraitement l'androgyne écrire quelques mots, lorsqu'une idée fit irruption dans ses pensées. Tom pensait avoir trouvé le moyen d'aborder le brun sans trop l'effrayer et son coeur se mit à battre fortement dans sa poitrine.

Il respira calmement puis souleva la grande tasse pour souffler dessus. Il but une gorgée de chocolat qui lui brûla la langue et la gorge, il reposa le récipient, préférant attendre que la boisson refroidisse un peu et se leva timidement. Ses mains étaient moites, il brûlait d'impatience d'approcher le brun et de sentir une nouvelle fois son parfum. Tom s'avança et s'arrêta derrière l'androgyne qui, trop plongé dans son travail, ne remarqua pas sa présence. Le tressé lui sentit son ventre se tordre. L'odeur du brun n'avait pas changée, elle était toujours aussi exquise. Il resta plusieurs secondes les yeux fermés à un pas du brun et ne le vit pas se retourner enfin.

**« Euh...Excusez-moi ? »** Dit l'androgyne tout bas l'autre homme. **« Excusez-moi ? »** Réitéra-t-il un peu plus fort après s'être raclé la gorge.

**« Oh... »** Sursauta Tom. **« Pardon...Oui...Je... »** Balbutia-t-il alors que son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique.

**« Vous ? »** Rit doucement l'androgyne amusé par l'air gêné de l'homme en costume debout près de lui.

Tom cligna des yeux et reprit contenance pour enfin d'adresser normalement au jeune homme qui le regardait d'un regard compatissant.

**« Je suis désolé si ma question vous pose problème mais...Vous écrivez des chansons ? »** Questionna le tressé se retenant de se baisser pour plonger son nez dans le cou ou dans les cheveux du brun.

**« Non, c'est pas un problème. J'écris bien des chanson oui, pourquoi cette question ? »** L'androgyne semblait intrigué.

**« Vous les mettez en musique ? »** S'empressa de demander Tom.

**« Non, personne n'en veut, on ne répond jamais à mes propositions. »** Répondit le brun.

**« Vraiment ? Pourtant vous avez l'air absorbé par ce que vous faites, ça doit être bien. »**

Tom avait du mal à aligner deux mots, le parfum de l'androgyne lui montait à la tête, il avait l'impression que l'endroit où il se trouvait avait vu sa température monter de dix degrés. Sa tête lui tourna et il fut pris d'un vertige. Il se rattrapa au dossier de la chaise du jeune homme assis près de lui qui écarquilla les yeux.

**« Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? »** Proposa l'androgyne.

**« Si...Si je veux bien, je vais juste...Chercher mon chocolat chaud qui est à deux tables derrière. »** Répondit Tom, heureux que le brun lui demande de prendre place en face de lui.

Ce dernier trouvait le tressé vraiment étrange. C'était la première personne qui l'abordait comme ça à propos de ses écrits. Il se demandait si Tom l'avait repéré depuis longtemps et espérait que peut être, il puisse l'aider à faire de ses textes des chansons reconnues. Après tout, le tressé semblait avoir de l'argent, et il ne connaissait personne qui s'était intéressé à lui et seulement à lui depuis des mois.

**« Bien...Je m'appelle Tom. »** Dit le tressé en tendant sa main droite au jeune homme qui faisait un peu de place sur sa table pour qu'il puisse poser sa tasse.

**« Enchanté, je suis Bill. »** Sourit l'androgyne serrant la main de Tom. **« Et donc, vous êtes venu pour parler de quoi exactement avec moi ? »** Demanda Bill récupérant sa main.

**« Je cherche de nouveaux talents. Et en ce moment, j'ai un chanteur qui cherche de bons textes. Vous pourriez passer chez moi avec plusieurs de vos textes finis et on en discuterait plus profondément ? »** Expliqua Tom essayant de paraître crédible alors qu'il montait un mensonge plus gros que lui.

**« Attendez...Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes producteur ? » **S'exclama Bill en faisant tomber son crayon noir sur la table.

**« En quelque sorte oui. »** Mentit encore le tressé qui tentait de se dégager des effluves de l'odeur de Bill.

**« Oh, mon, Dieu. Mais vous n'avez même pas lu une seule de mes phrases. Vous n'avez pas peur de perdre votre temps ? »**

**« Non, je ne pense pas. Vous avez l'air...particulier. Alors vos textes doivent l'être aussi. »** Ajouta Tom essayant d'être convaincant.

Bill détourna la tête et observa la neige tomber à l'extérieur du café. Tom lui, laissa ses paupières tomber, et se laissa enivrer par le parfum sensuel du brun. Sa main gauche se crispa sur ses genoux serrés et il rouvrit les yeux afin de boire un peu de son chocolat qui était à présent tiède. Son regard parcourut le profil de Bill et glissa jusqu'à son cou qui devait refermé tant de délices à commencer par son odeur naturelle. Tom aurait voulu être intime avec le brun et il aurait voulu pouvoir chatouiller cette peau de son nez pour réussir à en décoder toutes les teintes.

**« C'est d'accord. On se connait pas, vous allez sûrement vous aussi trouver mes textes fades, mais je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre. »** Lâcha Bill qui regardait de nouveau le tressé.

**« Super...Ouais...Super. »** Conclut Tom un peu surprit alors qu'il sortait de sa torpeur. **« Donc, voici mon adresse... »** Continua-t-il en sortant un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa veste pour griffonner ses coordonnées sur un bout de serviette en papier. **« Vous pouvez venir samedi soir ? »**

**« Oui, bien sûr, je serai là. »** Répondit Bill en prenant le morceau de serviette.

L'androgyne déchira un autre morceau de serviette et écrivit son numéro de téléphone dessus avant de tendre le tout à Tom qui le remercia. Le tressé termina sa tasse de chocolat chaud et se leva difficilement. Il se sentait comme englobé dans une bulle contenant le parfum de Bill. C'était chaud, sensuel, piquant. Ca sentait les épices et les fleurs en même temps, c'était un mélange indescriptible qui picotait les narines et les papilles de Tom. Il se reprit tout de même et secoua la tête avant de serrer de nouveau la main de Bill. Une main fine et délicate, comme son parfum, comme lui tout entier pensait le parfumeur.

Tom se tourna vers le bar et déposa quelques pièces saluant le barman. Il avança ensuite jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il laissa sa tête pivoter sur le côté et vit Bill lui sourire.

**« A samedi ! » **Lança Tom et l'androgyne acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**[…]**

Samedi était arrivé rapidement, c'était seulement deux jours après la rencontre des deux jeunes hommes dans le fameux café. Tom était incroyablement stressé, il savait qu'il s'était fourré dans quelque chose de très bancal. Il se doutait que lorsque Bill apprendrait la vérité, il exploserait de rage, mais il n'avait pu faire autrement. Pour Tom, c'était presque devenu vital en quelques jours de réussir à reproduire le parfum du brun. L'autre solution aurait été que l'androgyne reste à ses côtés pour toujours, mais ça, c'était impossible. Il aurait surtout fallut que Tom soit gay, mais il aurait surtout fallut que Bill soit d'accord.

Le tressé avait dans son appartement parisien une pièce entièrement consacrée à son travail de nez. A l'intérieur, un véritable laboratoire de chimiste s'y trouvait. Des dizaines de flacons étaient rangés dans des armoires et dans une vitrine, on pouvait voir une des plus grandes fiertés de Tom. Le dernier parfum de Lancôme pour lequel il avait prêté son nez.

Pour la venue de Bill, il avait retiré toutes les affiches de pub de parfums encadrées qui trônaient dans la pièce principale et les avait remplacé par d'autres cadres photos pour que les clous ne restent pas vides. Il avait tout rangé et s'était habillé d'un jean droit qui tombait sur ses hanches et d'un débardeur blanc avec par dessus, une grande chemise à carreaux bleue ouverte dont les manches étaient remontées de façon négligée.

L'androgyne devait arriver sous les coups de treize heure, ils avaient fixé l'heure de rendez-vous la veille par téléphone. Il était déjà midi et bien que le stresse empêchait à Tom d'avoir l'envie de manger, il se força à avaler quelques pâtes.

**[...]**

La sonnette venait de retentir et Tom avait sentit ses orteils se recroqueviller dans ses chaussures. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et expira tout l'air de ses poumons. Lorsque Bill apparut, un dossier sous le bras, Tom aspira tout l'air qu'il put, ingurgitant en masse l'odeur du brun qu'il captait si fortement. Sa tête tourna et il sourit presque mielleusement mais l'androgyne n'y fit pas attention. Tom se poussa pour le laisser entrer et Bill put découvrir un appartement sobre mais chaleureux. Ca sentait particulièrement bon chez Tom, c'est ce qui frappa l'androgyne en premier. C'était un mélange sucré qui réchauffait le coeur en un instant. Un peu comme les yeux chocolats du tressé qui avaient retourné Bill la première fois qu'il les avait croisé.

**« Ca sent super bon chez vous comment vous faites pour qu'il y ait autant de mélange de senteur comme ça ? »** Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Bill.

**« Oh euh...Aucune idée. »** Répondit évasivement le tressé la gorge serré de sentir l'odeur du brun si forte près de lui.

**« J'suis bête, on s'en fout de ça. »** Rit l'androgyne. **« Donc, vous voulez voir mes textes ? »**

**« Euh oui, installez-vous sur le canapé, j'arrive. »** Proposa Tom avant de s'éclipser dans sa pièce magique comme il aimait l'appeler.

Tom ferma la porte a clé et se planta au milieu de la pièce fixant les armoires puis furieusement, il se jeta sur l'une d'entre elle et en sortit une fragrance qu'il posa sur le plan de travail. Il en sortit au moins cinq autres et rapidement, il les mélangea dans un flacon vide. Il passa son nez au dessus du récipient et grogna. Non, ça n'était toujours pas ça. Il manquait toujours quelque chose à ce parfum qui lui détruisait le cerveau.

Il laissa tout en plan et retourna dans le salon où Bill l'attendait sagement assis sur le sofa. Il s'approcha de lui et se posa très près. Trop près peut être car l'androgyne se décala de quelques centimètres, gêné par trop de proximité.

**« Voilà, y'a tout là dedans. »** Expliqua Bill en montrant le dossier posé sur la table basse qu'il avait apporté.

**« Super...Je vais y jeter un oeil. »** Répondit Tom se saisissant des premières feuilles.

Tom commença à lire la première chanson, rien que la première phrase ressemblait au parfum de Bill. C'était doux et accrocheur en même temps. Ca donnait envie de hurler de bien-être. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être humain, il était mystique. Bill était mystique, Bill devait être de constitution étrangère à la planète, ça n'était pas possible de sentir aussi bon et d'écrire aussi bien. En tout cas, Tom lui était transporté par les mots de l'androgyne alors qu'il n'était même pas sensé être réellement là pour aimer ses textes.

Tout en lisant, Tom laissait son nez partir à la découverte de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui manquer pour le parfum de Bill. Il essayait de déchiffrer cette senteur qui devait être si rare, peut être même inexistante sinon sur la peau de l'androgyne lui-même.

**« C'est...beau. »** Murmura Tom la gorge toujours nouée.

**« Vraiment ? »** S'étonna Bill.

Le tressé hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation et reposa les feuilles sur la table basse.

**« Vous pensez utiliser mes textes alors ? »** Questionna l'androgyne impatient.

**« On peut se tutoyer ? »** Demanda soudainement Tom.

**« Oui je pense. Enfin oui. »** Sourit Bill trop heureux qu'on lui propose d'utiliser enfin ses textes.

**« Bien. Donc oui, j'ai un ami manager qui a un groupe de rock sous son aile. Il aurait besoin de textes pour son chanteur qui n'est pas inspiré ces derniers temps. »**

**« Oh... »** Souffla Bill.

**« Ouais. »** Continua Tom qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

**« Et, il s'appelle comment le groupe, ils sont très connus ? »**

**« Non, pas très connus, ils commencent à émerger. Je ne connais pas leur nom, je ne les ai vu qu'une fois. »**

Tom s'enfonçait dans le mensonge et il se sentait mal pour ça. Mais plus Bill parlait, et plus il pouvait se laisser porter par son parfum. Chaque senteur bougeait avec les mouvements de l'androgyne, ça sortait de ses pores, de tout son corps et ça faisait chanter les pensées de Tom.

**« Tu as des copies ? Je peux garder tes textes pour les étudier seul et je te recontacte après ? »** Demanda le tressé.

**« Oui, tu peux les garder. J'espère que ça va marcher, peut être qu'à ton ami ça ne lui plaira pas. »** Bill sourit tristement, il était devenu pessimiste à force d'essuyer les refus.

**« Je suis sûr qu'il aimera. Sinon, tu as quel âge ? »** Interrogea Tom.

**« Vingt et un an. »**

**« D'accord. »** Conclut le tressé qui ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé la question et justement, Bill le lui demanda.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Comme ça, pour savoir. Je m'intéresse à toi, c'est tout. »**

C'était peut être la seule chose qui n'était pas un mensonge dans tout ce qu'il avait dit à Bill depuis le début et ce dernier sourit. Bill avait toujours le sourire, ou presque. Ses yeux étaient rieurs et son maquillage faisait ressortir la brillance de ses pupilles. L'androgyne était beau et Tom ne pouvait le nier, mais ce qui rendait le tressé complètement fou c'était bien les picotements dans son nez provoqués par le parfum de Bill qui se répandait dans tout son corps.

Bill sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement à la réplique de Tom et détourna les yeux. L'androgyne lui savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas les filles et ça n'était pas nouveau. Seulement il était très timide et avait du mal à se lier aux autres. Tom lui plaisait, c'était sûr, mais il pensait que toute façon il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec cet homme.

**« Bon, ce qu'on va faire c'est que tu me laisses tous tes textes, je les étudie avec mon ami et je te dis ce qu'il en est. Tu peux repasser mercredi soir ? »** Demanda Tom.

**« Oui, je n'ai pas de travail en ce moment, donc je suis libre tout le temps. »**

**« Parfait. »** Termina le tressé avant de se lever.

Bill fit de même et ils se serrèrent la main. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un moment et l'androgyne avala bruyamment sa salive. Tom ne lui plaisait décidément pas qu'un peu. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois alors que Bill passait la porte de l'appartement et Tom, juste après avoir refermé à clef, couru dans son laboratoire.

Son cerveau marchait à deux cents à l'heure, son nez était en éveil et son coeur battait à une allure folle. Ce Bill allait le rendre complètement taré mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son parfum jours et nuits. Alors il se saisit de nouvelles substances non identifiées dont seul lui connaissait la consistance et fit des mélanges. Son nez le chatouillait, on pouvait l'entendre soupirer, grogner, il n'y arrivait pas.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta putain d'odeur pour que tu sentes si bon bordel ! »** S'énerva Tom alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

Il se trouva anormal sur le moment et s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et frotta son visage dans ses mains pleines de senteurs. Sa gorge était sèche et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, repensant à l'odeur de Bill, il sentit son bas ventre chauffer comme la première fois au café.

**« Non ! Non et non ! »** Cria-t-il se relevant et faisant taper le dossier de la chaise contre le mur.

Il regarda le plafond tentant d'ignorer le désir qui se propageait dans son pantalon et capitula. Il couru dans la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma bien qu'il fut seul dans son appartement et laissa tomber les vêtements un à un sur le carrelage. Il fit couler l'eau et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle soit assez chaude pour se glisser dans la cabine. Lorsqu'il fut sous l'eau brûlante, Tom ne résista pas et commença à se toucher. Il eut un hoquet lorsque de manière incontrôlée, l'image de Bill s'imposa dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête voulant chasser ce visage mais cela ne changea rien.

Le tressé se laissa glisser contre le mur froid et s'assit dans le carré de douche l'obligeant à plier ses longues et fines jambes. L'eau frappait sa peau frissonnante et Tom eut l'impression que la vapeur qui se dégageait était imbibée de l'odeur de Bill. Son érection se fit encore plus forte et il haleta alors que sa main accélérait le mouvement sur sa peau tendue. Tom ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, puis de sa main libre, il saisit le petit canard jaune en plastique aux facultés cachées. Il appuya sur un bouton et le jouet se mit à vibrer.

A l'origine, le sex-toy appartenait à son ex-copine et elle l'avait oublié chez lui avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de se déplacer jusqu'à chez elle pour le lui rendre lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle ne lui réclamait pas. Alors il l'avait gardé et s'en servait quelques fois.

Tom lâcha son sexe et posa le ventre du canard dessus. Son membre était coincé entre le jouet vibrant et son ventre contracté. Le tressé savait qu'il pouvait atteindre un orgasme très fort en laissant le canard vibrer sur son gland puis plus bas. Il se mit à soupirer plus fort et imagina qu'il avait le nez plongé dans le cou de Bill. Son coeur décolla et il laissa sa main descendre le jouet plus bas sous ses testicules puis derrière, un endroit plus que sensible. De sa main droite, il recommença à se branler. Devant ses yeux réouverts, des points multicolores se profilaient imageant le parfum de Bill.

Tom continua ainsi quelques minutes puis remonta le jouet sur le bout de son sexe et le laissa là retirant ses mains qu'il agrippa à ses genoux. C'était frustrant, il avait envie de se caresser si fort, mais il aimait ça. Puis, tout à coup, son souffle s'accéléra avant de se bloquer et son ventre se contracta violemment faisant tomber le canard. Tom vit son sexe bouger tout seul se contractant lui aussi et le faisant éjaculer plusieurs fois sur son ventre.

Le tressé siffla entre ses dents serrées à outrance et sentit un sentiment de bien-être le remplir. Il se releva difficilement et nettoya son corps. Il sortit de la douche et s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir blanc. Tom se regarda dans le miroir et sur le moment, ne pensa qu'à une seule et unique chose. Il avait jouit en pensant à Bill.

Le tressé se renfrogna et alla dans sa chambre. Il laissa le peignoir par terre et se coucha totalement nu. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Il fallait qu'il oublie tout ça quelques heures.

**[...]**

Mercredi soir. Tom n'avait pas réussi à oublier le parfum de Bill mais ça ne lui avait pas non plus permis de le reproduire grâce à ses talents. Il était une fois de plus complètement nerveux, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait inventé cette histoire de manager et de producteur. Il avait terriblement peur que Bill découvre le pot aux roses et qu'il ne veuille plus jamais le voir. Tom savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si l'androgyne lui interdisait de le voir. Il lui fallait cette odeur, c'était vital, même si en vérité, c'était Bill tout entier qu'il lui fallait. Le matin même, avant d'aller travailler, il avait jouit une nouvelle fois avec le parfum et l'image du corps dénudé de Bill dans la tête.

L'androgyne, de son côté ,n'avait fait que penser à Tom pendant les quelques jours qui avaient séparées les deux dernière rencontres. Il lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, et même s'il ne voulait pas le draguer car il s'en sentait incapable, il n'avait put s'empêcher de faire un effort et de venir avec un ensemble très habillé. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce que Tom lui proposait, il voulait être sûr que ça marche avant toute chose.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il lissa sa veste nerveusement et sonna. Tom lui ouvrit et ils se serrèrent la main de manière encore plus chaleureuse que la dernière fois. Le coeur de Bill se réchauffa.

_**« Ne tombe pas amoureux, tu vas te faire mal encore. »**_ Se dit Bill à lui même.

Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de ce Tom à part son prénom, mais l'androgyne avait tendance à tomber amoureux trop rapidement lorsqu'un homme lui plaisait autant que le tressé lui plaisait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et bien souvent, il s'en mordait les doigts quelques temps après.

**« Salut. »** Dit Tom. **« Installe-toi. »** Lui intima-t-il en montrant le canapé.

**« Merci. »** Souffla Bill marchant timidement vers le salon.

Le parfum de Bill emplit l'appartement rapidement et remonta jusqu'au neurones de Tom qui s'agitèrent. Son ventre se tordit et sa gorge se serra. Il observa Bill s'asseoir doucement et délicatement sur le canapé. L'attitude mignonne et innocente de l'androgyne faisait craquer Tom. Les yeux de Bill faisaient craquer Tom. Son parfum le rendait fou. Bill était pour lui, il le voulait, il l'aurait. Ca n'était pas possible autrement. Mais comment allait-il se sortir de son mensonge ? Il était foutu. Bill le détesterait dès qu'il saurait, il s'y était tellement mal pris...

Tom s'approcha de l'androgyne et lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Bill ne refusa pas l'attention et le tressé partit dans la cuisine chercher deux bières fraîches et deux grands verres. Il rapporta le tout et fit sauter les capsules avant de verser la bière dans les verres. L'androgyne le remercia et ils burent quelques gorgées.

**« Alors ? Il...Il a aimé ? »** Demanda Bill.

**« Oui, vraiment beaucoup aimé. »**

**« Oh, mais c'est génial ! J'y crois pas ! »** S'exclama l'androgyne en frappant dans ses mains.

Tom se sentit coupable lorsqu'il vit la lueur et la brillance dans les yeux de Bill. Il ferma ses yeux un instant et respira encore de cette odeur qui le faisait voler et trembler.

**« Par contre, il faudra qu'on fixe un rendez-vous avec lui la semaine prochaine pour qu'il voit tout ça avec toi. Pour le contrat et le reste... »** Expliqua maladroitement Tom.

**« Y'a pas de problèmes ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Merci ! »** S'écria Bill se jetant sur le tressé pour le serrer contre lui, il n'avait put se contrôler.

Le nez de Tom se retrouva plongé dans le cou de Bill et le tressé crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Sa tête tournait, son coeur battait fort et sa gorge s'assécha. Il se reprit néanmoins et serra Bill en retour. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que le brun portait une minuscule écharpe noire qui ne parvenait même pas à cacher son cou. Alors il n'hésita pas, il remonta sa main vers la nuque du garçon qui ne s'arrêtait plus de le remercier et tira doucement sur l'écharpe pour la prendre. Bill ne remarqua rien et Tom se détacha rapidement de lui et se retrouva dans le couloir avec l'écharpe entre les mains. Il la cacha dans sa veste et prétexta une envie pressante de loin.

Bill fut un peu décontenancé et gêné. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû se jeter sur Tom et surtout faire durer l'étreinte aussi longtemps. Il avait sentit le tressé se tendre et pensait que ce dernier n'avait pas du tout apprécier l'élan de tendresse. Il se frappa mentalement et attendit sagement que Tom revienne en buvant sa bière.

Tom était dans son laboratoire, il était perturbé, il avait l'impression que la peau de Bill était encore si près de son visage, et pourtant il devait faire vite. Essayer en deux ou trois minutes maximum de reproduire le parfum de Bill. C'était presque impossible, mais dans l'urgence, Tom ne voulait pas perdre cette occasion.

Il se rua vers une armoire, l'écharpe de Bill sous le nez et dans la précipitation, il fit tomber un flacon par terre. La rage le fit hurler un « putain » assez fort pour que l'androgyne l'entende et s'inquiète. Tom s'affola et regarda tout autour de lui comme si la pièce allait lui donner une solution. Seulement le flacon explosé embauma la pièce d'une odeur affreusement forte et Tom sut que son nez ne serait plus bon à rien pour le reste de la soirée. En plus ça n'était même pas une essence qui faisait partie du parfum de Bill...

**« Tom ? Tom ça va ? Tu es blessé ? »** Entendit le tressé et il paniqua un peu plus.

**« Oui, je...Ca va... »** Mentit-il. **« Aïe, putain ! »** Cria-t-il lorsqu'il glissa sur le liquide répandu et se cogna les doigts dans la porte de l'armoire en voulant se rattraper.

Les mots de trop. Bill bien trop inquiet entra dans la pièce que Tom avait oublié de fermer et fut prit à la gorge par l'essence de vanille qui embaumait le laboratoire.

**« Tom ? C'est quoi cette pièce ? »** Demanda l'androgyne confus.

**« C'est...C'est rien. »** Répondit Tom fixant Bill d'un air désolé car il savait que tout était fichu.

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon écharpe dans la main, pourquoi tu me l'as prise ? »** S'affola Bill qui ne comprenait plus rien. **« Tu...Tu es bien producteur n'est-ce pas ? Tu as bien un ami manager qui as aimé mes textes ? »** Continua-t-il.

Tom ne répondait pas, trop enfoncé dans son malaise. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il était piégé et cela était allé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à une sorte de plan B. Il sortit en vitesse du laboratoire bousculant Bill en murmurant un minuscule « pardon » et s'assit sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains, l'écharpe de l'androgyne sous le nez.

**« Non Tom ! Y'a pas de pardon ! T'es qui ? Putain t'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi bordel ? »** S'énerva Bill, les larmes aux yeux de voir ses espoirs réduits à néant une nouvelle fois.

**« Je suis pas producteur Bill, je l'ai jamais été. »** Avoua finalement Tom au bord de la crise de nerfs puis il se leva, avançant vers l'autre garçon. **« J'ai pas d'ami manager non plus. La seule chose qui est vraie dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai lu tes textes, que je les ai aimés. »**

**« Quoi ? »** S'étouffa Bill au bord de l'explosion.

**« Attends laisse-moi... »**

**« Non ! Non ! Je veux rien entendre ! »** L'androgyne laissa les larmes de déception couler sur ses joues et recula jusqu'à la porte qu'il n'arriva pas à ouvrir puisqu'elle était fermée et que Tom avait les clefs dans sa poche.

**« Ecoute-moi, je suis désolé, mais...Je t'ai pas menti quand je disais que je m'intéressais à toi, c'était vrai tu... »**

**« Moi aussi, moi aussi je m'intéressais à toi putain, mais je te l'aurais jamais dit, parce que moi je m'intéressais à toi pour sortir avec toi ! »** Laissa sortir Bill en essayant une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte puis il donna un coup de pied dedans. **« Laisse-moi partir ! » **Hurla-t-il.

Tom était abasourdi. Il plaisait à Bill. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était le seul fou à être devenu complètement taré. C'était impossible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en quelques jours ? Non ? Tom ne savait plus quoi penser. Son coeur était serré, il avait tout foiré.

**« Reste... »** Supplia Tom dont les yeux bougeaient rapidement dans ses orbites, il cherchait une solution. **« S'il te plait, je suis désolé. »**

**« Je m'en fous je t'ai dit ! Dis moi pourquoi tu t'intéressais à moi puisqu'apparemment c'est pas après mon talent que t'en avais. Tu veux mon cul c'est ça ? T'es comme tous les autres finalement ! Moi qui croyais que t'étais un mec bien élevé, bien dans ta peau et honnête. Putain je me suis bien planté ! »** Ajouta Bill désemparé et rongé par la colère d'être tombé sous le charme de cet homme qui lui avait promis la chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

**« Ca Bill ! Ca ! »** Montra Tom en respirant l'écharpe de l'androgyne devant le propriétaire de celle-ci.

**« Mais t'es pas bien ? Je comprends rien ? Quoi « ça » ? » **

**« Ton parfum, ton odeur, ta putain d'odeur Bill ! J'en suis dingue depuis que je t'ai croisé y'a plus de deux semaines mais toi tu ne m'avais pas vu cette fois là. »** Expliqua Tom se rapprochant de Bill pour plonger son nez dans son cou.

**« Tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas ? »** Hurla l'androgyne en repoussant le tressé violemment.

**« Non... »** Souffla Tom en secouant négativement la tête. **« Non, je t'assure que non, j'aimerais bien me foutre de toi. Je suis nez. Tu sais, je travaille chez Lancôme, et je fais des parfums. Je suis sensible aux odeurs, plus que n'importe qui. Je suis tombé fou amoureux, fou de désir pour ton parfum. »**

**« C'est complètement stupide ! Tu pouvais pas juste, venir me parler en me disant que tu voulais reproduire mon parfum ? T'es qu'un menteur, un menteur et un abrutis ! »** Scanda Bill qui s'écarta du tressé qui tentait de s'approcher encore de lui.

**« Je sais putain ! »** S'énerva soudain Tom faisant peur à l'androgyne.

**« Maintenant, tu vas me rendre mon écharpe, tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte, et je vais partir. »** Dit Bill le plus calmement possible pesant chacun de ses mots.

**« NON ! NON ! Tu me crois pas ! »** Cria Tom plaquant de nouveau le brun contre un mur pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

**« Tom...Laisse-moi. »** Supplia Bill qui sentait son coeur se serrer violemment à chaque contact avec le tressé.

Tom ne répondit pas et lécha la peau lisse de l'androgyne. Bill essayait de repousser Tom mais ce dernier avait une force supérieure à la sienne vu son état de rage.

**« J'arrive pas à refaire ton parfum ! Des jours que je suis dessus et que j'y arrive pas ! Tu me rends dingue avec ton odeur ! »** Continua Tom tout en frottant son bas ventre éveillé contre celui de Bill. **« Tu me fais bander tellement fort et c'était même pas après ton cul que j'en avais au début. Je mens plus. Je te veux près de moi Bill ! »**

**« C'est trop facile... »** Dit l'androgyne au creux de l'oreille de Tom, se laissant peu à peu aller malgré lui.

**« Non, non, tu vois ce que j'ai dû faire pour t'avoir avec moi parce que j'étais sûr que tu me prendrais pour un fou. »**

Tom frotta plus fort son sexe coincé dans ses vêtements contre celui de Bill qui se dressait peu à peu alors qu'il se sentait faible de céder aussi facilement.

**« Mais tu est fou Tom ! T'es complètement malade ! Faut te faire soigner ! »** Affirma Bill.

**« J'étais pas comme ça avant te passer près de toi. Je le jure. »** Tom respira l'odeur des cheveux du brun et son coeur vola en mille morceaux. **« Han... »**

**« T'as un putain de problème, et J'AI un putain de problème à avoir envie de toi ! C'est mal ce que tu fais Tom ! »**

**« C'est mal d'avoir envie de toi ? »**

**« Envie de moi comme t'en a envie, oui ! »**

Tom se recula et observa Bill dont les joues étaient rougies.

**« Je te demande pas de me comprendre. Juste...Remplis-moi de ton odeur, de ton parfum, de toi, au moins une fois où je serais capable de devenir réellement fou. »** Supplia le tressé comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Tom tremblait de tout son corps, Bill tremblait de tout son coeur. Ils avaient l'air beaux tous les deux à se désirer et à ne pas pouvoir assouvir ça normalement à cause d'un stupide mensonge. A cause d'un stupide parfum !

Bill regarda Tom dont la peau luisait de désir. Il baissa les yeux vers l'entre-jambe du tressé, puis vers la sienne qu'il sentit compressé à lui en faire mal dans son pantalon, et c'est là qu'il sur ce qu'il devait faire. Pour le coup, il s'en foutait des chansons, il voulait juste Tom. Alors il s'avança brusquement et voyant que Tom allait parlé, il enfonça brutalement sa langue dans la bouche du tressé.

Tom fut surpris mais répondit au baiser de Bill. C'était encore meilleur que son parfum, c'était encore meilleur que sa peau. La bouche de l'androgyne sentait le bonbon et ça mettait Tom dans un était d'euphorie incomparable.

**« Ok...Dépêche-toi de nous emmener dans ta chambre avant que je change d'avis. »** Souffla Bill la voix cassée en se décollant de Tom.

Le tressé le tira par la main et l'amena jusque dans sa chambre. Il se jeta alors sur lui et l'allongea sur le lit avant de le déshabiller rapidement. Bill trouva Tom vraiment dégénéré, mais il crevait tellement d'envie de sentir le corps du tressé contre le sien qu'il ne protesta pas. Il le regarda retirer ses vêtements à son tour et écarta les jambes.

**« Resserre tes jambes, j'ai dit que je voulais que ce soit TOI qui me remplisse. »** Ordonna Tom avant de chevaucher Bill et de frotter ses fesses sur le sexe déjà humide de l'androgyne.

Le tressé avait toujours l'écharpe dans la main, il se pencha, et regarda Bill dans les yeux avant de les lui bander.

**« Mais Tom, je veux te voir ! »** Protesta Bill mais le tressé maintint le tissus sur ses yeux.

**« Chut ! Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas ! Ne crie pas ! Ressens simplement avec ton corps, ton nez, fais comme moi au moins une fois. »** Ajouta Tom d'un ton autoritaire qui excita Bill un peu plus le faisant se tortiller et soupirer.

Le tressé se releva et attrapa un préservatif lubrifié dans son tiroir et le déroula sur le sexe de l'androgyne allongé les bras en croix sur le lit. Il se banda lui aussi les yeux, puis sans prévenir, il revint sur Bill et s'empala difficilement mais le plus vite possible sur le sexe dur de l'androgyne. Tom n'avait jamais fait ça, il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, c'était une première fois sauvage et douloureuse mais il n'en avait que faire. I

Il se retint d'hurler et abaissa son buste pour respirer plus fortement l'odeur du brun si particulièrement sucrée qui le rendait fou. Il mordit la peau de Bill qu'il sentit se cambrer sous lui puis remontrer ses hanches pour lui faire l'amour le mieux possible.

Dans la chambre, on entendait seulement leurs peaux qui s'entrechoquaient et leurs souffles saccadés et erratiques. Bill essayait de faire comme Tom, de sentir les parfums de leurs corps en action et il sentit son coeur exploser lorsque le tressé l'embrassa langoureusement tout en abaissant ses fesses fortement sur son sexe.

La tête de Tom tournait, il avait mal, mais ça lui faisait du bien en même temps et il se forçait à ne pas crier pour ne pas casser le moment. Il goûta, huma Bill le plus fort possible, il voulait jouir avec ça dans la tête, il en avait besoin. Il sentit l'androgyne caresser son torse et descendre ses mains au niveau de son sexe douloureux. Bill prit le membre dur dans sa main et le branla rapidement envoyant des décharges électriques dans le dos de Tom qui serrait plus fort son cul sur l'androgyne.

Bill fit taper plus fortement ses hanches contre les fesses de Tom, il accéléra le mouvement et lorsqu'il se sentit venir, sa main se crispa sur le sexe du tressé le faisant jouir. Bill, appréciant les contractions du sexe de Tom dans sa main éjacula fortement. L'orgasme l'obligea à se tordre dans tous les sens faisant secouer le tressé qui était en train de calmer son souffle dans son cou après l'avoir bloqué durant sa propre jouissance.

Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques instants puis Tom retira leurs bandeaux après avoir libéré le sexe de Bill et retiré le préservatif. Ils se fixèrent et le tressé embrassa tout le visage de l'androgyne. Il inspira dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, sur ses lèvres avant de les dévorer. Bill avait un goût acide après l'amour et ça picota le vendre de Tom.

Et voilà, c'était fini. Bill était définitivement sous le charme de Tom qui lui était complètement dingue de l'odeur de l'androgyne pendant et après le sexe. Bill en voulait encore à Tom de lui avoir mentit, il n'oublierait pas cette trahison qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu prouver qu'il avait du talent. Alors il se leva, repoussant Tom qui tomba sur le côté, et il se rhabilla sous les yeux hagards du tressé.

**« Alors...Tu t'en vas... »** Souffla Tom.

**« J'ai pas oublié. Tu m'as menti. Ca m'a fait mal. »** Répondit Bill ajustant sa veste.

**« Mais tu peux pas partir. »** Continua le tressé le regard vide.

**« Si, j'ai les clefs, elles étaient par terre près de ton pantalon, sûrement tombées de ta poche. »**

**« Non, tu peux pas me laisser, je vais devenir fou. » **

**« Tu l'es déjà, fou. »** Accusa Bill tristement.

Tom se leva, son arrière train le faisait souffrir. Il s'avança vers Bill et le serra contre lui respirant encore son parfum.

**« J'avais jamais offert mon cul à personne. J'avais d'ailleurs jamais touché de mec avant toi. Tu m'as vraiment rendu fou alors... »** Réalisa Tom s'endormant presque contre le torse chaud de Bill.

**« Alors tu ne m'aimes pas moi, juste mon odeur, et ça pourra pas marcher. »** Dit l'androgyne sévèrement.

**« Mais si ! »**

**« Non Tom. Je pars maintenant. »**

Bill se détacha de Tom mais ce dernier se r-avança pour embrasser les lèvres douces de l'androgyne. Le coeur de ce dernier se détacha une nouvelle fois mais il se força à ne pas céder et recula pour sortir de la chambre. Tom le suivit et le plaqua encore violemment contre la porte d'entrée respirant encore les cheveux et le cou de l'autre garçon. Le tressé était toujours nu, mais il s'en fichait tellement...

**« Laisse-moi ton écharpe. »** Demanda Tom en tirant sur le tissu noir enroulé autour du cou de Bill.

L'androgyne n'y vit aucun grand problème et laissa l'écharpe entre les mains du tressé qui tremblait se retenant de ne pas obliger Bill à rester.

**« C'est bon, tu peux t'en aller. Aller, casse-toi ! »** Dit Tom méchamment.

**« Connard ! »** Lança Bill avant de s'échapper de l'appartement.

**[…]**

Bill se leva pour aller ouvrir sa porte, la sonnette venait de le déranger en plein épisode de _Queer As Folk_. Lorsqu'il découvrit la personne qui venait de sonner, il voulut refermer la porte, mais l'homme sur le palier l'en empêcha et entra de force.

**« J'y arrive pas ! Ton parfum n'existe pas ! TU n'existe pas ! Je n'arrive pas à le reproduire ! »** Cria Tom en poussant Bill contre le mur de l'appartement.

Tom avait suivit l'androgyne pour connaître son adresse du café jusqu'à chez lui puis avait attendu un peu devant l'immeuble vétuste. Finalement il était monté et n'avait pu résister à la tentation, il était devenu malade.

**« Sors de chez moi ! »** Hurla Bill.

**« Non, je peux pas, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime ! »** Confia Tom.

**« Non, tu ne m'aime pas, tu aimes ma putain d'odeur. »** Se fâcha l'androgyne.

**« Fais-moi encore l'amour ! Baise-moi ! »** Supplia Tom embrassant déjà le cou de Bill qu'il convoitait tant.

L'androgyne repoussa Tom mais celui-ci revint se coller à lui et ils se retrouvèrent sans comprendre sur le canapé, Bill allongé entre les jambes du tressé.

**« Putain ! Tu me tue ! »** Souffla Tom tirant le torse de Bill vers lui.

**« Et toi hein ? Tu crois que tu fais quoi ? On se connait même pas et je suis dingue de toi ! »**

Bill se laissa aller, Tom devint plus doux, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et ils firent encore l'amour. Sans bandeau, sans restrictions. Tom avait le droit de profiter du parfum de Bill et Bill pouvait crier s'il voulait. Quand l'androgyne s'enfonça en Tom, celui-ci cria de la façon la plus érotique qui soit et Bill crut mourir un instant.

Tom regardait Bill mais il ne voyait que des points de couleurs devant ses yeux à cause du parfum enjôleur de cet être s'enfonçant en lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'aller dans ce café ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de devenir accro à ce garçon androgyne magnifique dont le parfum lui retournait l'estomac ?

Ce soir là, ils jouirent en se disant qu'ils aimaient ça, en se fixant dans les yeux. Tom s'excusa encore pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Bill, mais ce dernier ne pardonna toujours pas. Il aimait Tom, mais l'homme qui l'aimait lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, il était fou.

Après s'être calmé, Tom se rhabilla et partit la queue entre les jambes de se montrer aussi faible. Bill venait de l'abattre une nouvelle fois en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas de lui à ses côté. L'androgyne ne croyait pas aux sentiments de Tom à son égard. Il le savait bien trop obsédé par son parfum.

**[…]**

Bill marchait dans les rues de Paris. Il pensait. A Tom. Cet enfoiré lui manquait et depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois, il hésitait à aller le voir chez lui. Seulement il n'y allait pas, il avait trop peur de se blesser, que Tom lui ait menti une autre fois. Il se disait que le tressé profitait peut être de son corps même s'il avait prétendu le contraire.

Cela faisait en fait presque deux mois qu'il n'avait plus revu Tom. Et pour cause, le tressé avait passé toutes ses nuits dans son laboratoire personnel pour tenter de confectionner un parfum qui s'apparentait à l'odeur de Bill, sans succès. Il était simplement arrivé à quelque chose qui semblait être une pâle copie, une odeur qui s'en approchait à peine.

Tom ne pensait qu'à Bill, il ne voyait plus que ce parfum qu'il n'arrivait pas à refaire. Il devenait encore plus fou et l'androgyne lui manquait atrocement. Seulement il avait réalisé avec quelle dose de connerie il avait agit avec lui depuis le début et craignait de l'approcher une nouvelle fois. Il avait peur de refaire du mal à Bill malgré lui car il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait tout sauf ça.

L'androgyne regardait les passants, il y avait des couples et ça lui tordait le coeur. Il décida d'aller dans le café où il avait l'habitude d'aller -il n'y était plus retourné depuis qu'il avait vu Tom la dernière fois de peur de l'y croiser- et passa devant une parfumerie. Il regarda la vitrine sans trop faire attention et arrivé vers le milieu, il se stoppa brutalement. Son coeur loupa un battement et il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

**« Il a pas fait ça... »** Souffla Bill.

Derrière la vitre sur un magnifique présentoir noir et rouge, juste devant ses yeux, trônait le nouveau parfum de la marque Lancôme. Sur le présentoir en carton, en gros et en lettre droites était écrit le nom du parfum qui avait interpelé l'androgyne.

_**« Ô Bill »**_

Le brun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et courut jusque chez lui. La concierge lui apporta son courrier, il y avait un colis. Il eut comme un pré-sentiment et lâcha le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière au milieu de la cour de l'immeuble avant de déchirer le carton d'emballage. Il en ressortit le nouveau parfum de Lancôme marqué de son prénom.

**« Putain ! »** Lança Bill en pleurant. **« Je le hais ! »**

**« Ce parfum ne te ressemble même pas, j'ai pas réussi, tu es trop parfait. Tu me rends malade mais je ne peux pas te faire plus de mal. J'aurai pourtant essayé. Je suis pas atteint d'une maladie mentale ou autre, je crois juste que je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que ton parfum m'a frappé en plein coeur. » Souffla une voix.**

**« Tom ! »** Couina Bill se relevant. **« Espèce de... »**

**« Fou ? »** Rit tristement Tom.

L'androgyne pointa le tressé du doigt mais ne sut pas quoi ajouter. La concierge regardait la scène plantée devant la porte de son appartement d'où Tom était sorti après avoir attendu le retour de Bill pour voir sa réaction en découvrant le colis.

**« Pourquoi t'as fait ça hein ? »** Demanda Bill sur un ton accusateur.

**« Je suis pas devenu fou pour rien. »** Répliqua Tom.

**« Mais tu...Putain...Tu vas encore me faire du mal si je cède. »**

**« Je sais. »** Souffla le tressé se rapprochant de Bill.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sous les yeux de la concierge qu'ils avaient totalement occultée et Bill sut qu'il allait craquer si cela continuait.

**« Embrassez-vous diantre ! »** S'exclama la femme agacée de voir deux jeunes hommes se déchirer pour presque rien finalement.

Et Bill lâcha la boîte noire et rouge contenant le parfum avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Tom qui sentit son coeur éclater comme jamais. Il en était sûr, il était fou de Bill, et pas seulement de son parfum. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les hanches saillantes de l'androgyne, il sur qu'il admirait aussi son corps.

Tom respira profondément dans les cheveux de Bill pour la énième fois et se recula un peu. L'androgyne posa son front contre l'épaule du tressé regardant vers le sol. Il se baissa et se saisit de la boîte Lancôme.

**« T'as pas intérêt à mettre ce parfum ou je te tue. »** Dit Tom en souriant.

**« Tenez, gardez le. »** Confia Bill en donnant le parfum à la concierge.

Après ça, l'androgyne tira Tom par la main et l'emmena dans son appartement. Le tressé redevint fou en entrant dans cet endroit embaumé de l'odeur de Bill. Il pria pour que jamais ce parfum ne change, il en deviendrait encore plus fou de le perdre.

**« Tu t'es inspiré de tes cris de jouissance pour le nom de ton parfum ? »** Taquina Bill alors qu'il embrassait Tom au milieu du salon.

**« Je crie même pas quand je jouis... »** Se vexa Tom.

**« Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? Laisse-moi te montrer. Menteur. »**

Le tressé sourit. Il avait toujours été un peu menteur. Ca l'avait presque fait perdre Bill, mais finalement, pour une fois, mentir lui apportait quelque chose de bien. L'amour avec Bill.

**FIN**

**  
****J'ai écrit ce OS pour un jeu sur le forum Sunscheint à partir d'une demande de Obsedum Sexualis. Il a été écrit dans un temps très limité donc soyez indulgents, ça ne suit pas forcément toute la demande, mais j'ai fait au mieux. J'ai dû sauter des passages que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je pense que la demande était plus une demande pour une fiction qu'un OS.**

_La demande :_

Tom possède depuis toujours un sens de l'odorat hyper développé et en a donc tiré parti: il est nez pour les plus grands parfumeurs. Un jour, Tom croise le chemin d'un brun somptueux (Bill donc) dont la peau dégage un parfum qui le subjugue totalement et l'envoûte. Sûr d'avoir rencontré là la plus belle et la plus parfaite des fragrances, Tom rentre immédiatement dans ses ateliers afin de recomposer la subtile odeur. Inlassablement, enfermé dans son atelier, il tente mais en vain de recréer la perfection de cette senteur exhalée par cette peau inconnue et qu'il ressent toujours si intensément. Ne parvenant qu'à peine à s'en approcher, Tom capitule mais reste malgré tout complétement obsedé, fou amoureux de ce parfum divin dont il voudrait à tout prix détenir les secrets. Un soir, Bill croise de nouveau sa route.

Exigences : Bien évidemment le mode bisounours est exclu. L'obsession de Tom pour le parfum de peau de Bill est maladive donc il DOIT à un moment ou à un autre péter les plombs et faire quelque chose de mal pour essayer de l'obtenir. Après libre à vous de décider de l'intensité de cet acte (vous pouvez aller jusqu'à l'enlèvement et la séquestration voire carrément le meurtre si le coeur vous en dit tant que c'est réaliste et pas du grand n'importe quoi y'a pas de souci) Je vous laisse aussi décider de la nature de la relation Bill/Tom: vont-ils sortir quand même ensemble ou pas, être amoureux ou pas c'est comme vous le sentez.


End file.
